


The Cutest

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, Crushes, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito offers to watch over his baby cousin one afternoon. After all Rin loves little kids. If Itachi can be as cute as possible, she'll love him. Too bad Itachi seems more smitten with the cool and aloof silver haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutest

Rin Nohara had the prettiest smile Obito had ever seen. They way her lips curved and her nose scrunched up slightly always made Obito feel weak kneed. She was like an angel and Obito knew without a doubt that he was in love with her.

He wondered what it would take to get her to like him. He wasn't cool like Kakashi and Rin…liked  _Kakashi_. Even if Kakashi was not in the least bit interested in her.

Rin, like most girls loved cute things. She cooed at cats and dogs and was always excited to see a wild deer or rabbit during missions.

And babies…

Don't even get Obito started on the babies. Rin was always gushing over cute little kids with their fat little faces and large eyes. Any attention she had elsewhere was quickly forgotten. Even when Kakashi was there, if a little kid showed up, he was quickly forgotten.

So, Obito decided that in order to get Rin's attention, he needed something cute. He couldn't get his hands on a rabbit or cat…cats scared him. So a cute human could have to do.

Luckily, Obito had the cutest baby cousin in the world. And he was not just saying that because he was family. Itachi was seriously adorable. He had these large dark eyes with the longest prettiest eyelashes, Obito had seen on anyone. His hair was silky soft like a rabbit's, so that was kind of the point right? And that  _voice_. Something about a toddler's voice had girls…and Obito cooing and all mushy.

So, when Mikoto asked Obito to watch over Itachi one afternoon, Obito was quick to accept. He didn't know where Itachi's parents were going and he didn't care. He loved little kids and Itachi just happened to be his favorite little cousin. There was something so smart about him. Even at three years old the tiny heir seemed so poised and professional. Even Obito could not stop squirming and he was not even a toddler!

He assured Mikoto that he would watch over Itachi and she left with a smile as Obito turned his attention to his cousin. Itachi was standing near the table, watching Obito in great interest.

Obito knelt down and offered the boy a smile.

"Hey, Itachi! You wanna meet some of my friends?" Obito asked and held out his arms to Itachi to pick him up.

And by friends, he meant Rin. Rin would take one look at cute little Itachi in Obito's arms and she would  _swoon_.

Itachi frowned slightly, tiny brows furrowed as he looked his cousin over closely. Obito could feel himself beginning to sweat under that stern glare. But then Itachi's face cleared and he nodded and held out his arms.

Obito scooped Itachi up and offered his little cousin a large grin. The toddler studied him for a long moment before returning it with a smaller smile of his own.

"Alright, Itachi-chan I'm gonna need your help." The boy admitted with a guilty little grin. Itachi who had been playing with Obito's goggles lifted his head, dark hair blowing gently in the breeze.

"Help?" Itachi looked at Obito curiously as the exited the compound. Obito nodded sagely.

"Yeah…you gotta be as cute as possible okay? Show me your cutest face."

Itachi blinked at him and Obito nearly melted.

"Perfect!" He declared and Itachi grinned at him, tiny little teeth showing off. "And if you can stay like that…I'll get you something!"

"Get me something?"

"You like  _dango_?" Obito slowly asked and Itachi's eyes widened. "I'll get you dango."

Itachi put on the cutest face he could manage and Obito grinned. Rin would never be able to resist that face.

Konoha was bustling at this time of day and Obito had to hold Itachi close against him as he navigated through the busy roads. Ahead, Obito spotted a familiar group of kids and he rushed forward beaming and proudly puffing his chest to show off his cousin. Itachi lifted his head from Obito's shoulder as he noticed the boys.

"Kakashi!" Obito waved his free hand frantically at his teammate who glanced towards him with a placid expression. He along with Gai, Aoba, Ebisu and Genma walked towards Obito.

"Your cousin?" Genma asked the younger boy and Obito nodded proudly.

"Yup. This is Itachi." He glanced down fondly at Itachi who looked from one boy to the other. Genma waggled his fingers at the toddler and Gai was quick t approach, face contorting into a mix between a coo and pain.

"He's so cute!" Gai declared and Ebisu snickered. Genma grinned at this, looking at Obito who was watching the exchange with a little grin.

Itachi, however was looking passed both Gai and Genma and staring at Kakashi who glanced back, one eyebrow rising in mild interest at the stare he was receiving from the little boy. When Obito noticed Itachi was staring he looked from his cousin to his teammate.

"Itachi?" He began, moving his arm to gently jostle the child.

Itachi lurched forward in Obito's grip, arms held out towards Kakashi who now looked openly shocked as the toddler suddenly reached for him. Yet, as is always with the silent rule of not upsetting toddlers, Kakashi held out his own arms and took Itachi.

Little arms encircled Kakashi's neck and Itachi buried his face against Kakashi's shoulder with a content little hum. The group of boys blinked in collected shock. Obito's mouth fell open in utter betrayal.

"Ummm…"

Kakashi studied the little boy in interest, arms moving to support the tiny body a little better. Itachi met the older boy's eyes and stared up at him, utterly transfixed.

"I think someone has a little crush." Genma teased, earning a scowl from Obito. His cousin didn't have a crush on Kakashi…

"Hello." Kakashi greeted Itachi a little awkwardly and Itachi smiled at him, large dark eyes fixed on him.

"Hello."

"Your name's Itachi?"

"Mhm." Itachi nodded.

"How old are you, Itachi?" Kakashi questioned and the toddler held up three chubby fingers.

If Obito didn't know any better, he would think that Kakashi was smiling a little under his mask. Itachi didn't even try to pull it down and Obito was puffed up again by how smart and polite his little cousin was.

"What are you guys doing?" Obito asked curiously.

"We are training youths!" Gai declared holding a fist up. Kakashi shook his head with a sigh.

"You can come with us if-"

"Oh!" A feminine voice suddenly called out, causing Obito and the others to look up. Obito's eyes widened happily at the sight of Rin Nohara standing by the bridge. Her gaze however was focused on Itachi who had not looked up at her voice and was instead basking in Kakashi's arms.

"Rin-chan!" Obito greeted happily.

"He's so cute!" Rin gushed, rushing forward towards Itachi and Kakashi who barely paid her any mind, now completely focused on the toddler holding onto him. Rin did not seem concerned, staring at Itachi with a fond little smile.

"Who is he?" She asked and Obito grinned.

"He's my cousin!" He replied but Rin barely noticed. She was grinning at Itachi and reached a hand out to him. The toddler politely took it and waved his fingersat the girl, his other hand remained firmly on Kakashi's shoulder.

"He really likes you, Kakashi-kun. You must be really good with kids." Rin murmured.

Hmm." Kakashi shrugged, still watching as Itachi rested his head against his shoulder. Aoba shot a grin at Ebisu as they watched Obito's face scrunch up slightly. Kakashi seemed unaffected if not a little bewildered by Itachi having such interest in him.

Once again, Kakashi had stolen the show. What should have been Obito's shining moment was just him watching in dismay.

Rin loved Kakashi and now little Itachi loved Kakashi. What did that guy have that Obito didn't? Rin continued to gush over the little boy who rested his head against Kakashi's neck, eyes starting to droop.

"He looks sleepy." Genma scratched the side of his neck while Rin tilted her head, smiling.

"Here, I'll bring him home." Obito reached out for the boy who detached himself from Kakashi and let his cousin take him into his arms. Obito shifted itachi in his grip and the little boy offered him a toothy little grin that Obito could not help but return/

"Bye Itachi-chan!" Rin waved her hand and Itachi waved back with a shy little smile. The boys all waved to, Gai extremely enthusiastic.

"Bye Kakashi!" Itachi waved his little hand at the boy who lifted his own, nearly smiling. Obito had rarely seen Kakashi smile like that. He said goodbye and Rin offered him a sweet smile at the sight.

"He's so cute, Obito." She murmured and Obito nodded.

"I know." He shrugged. Rin waved goodbye to Obito and asked him to bring Itachi again, saying that he did really well with him. She offered him a stunning smile that left Obito tongue tied. Obito's chest might have puffed out a bit at that. As he carried Itachi back towards the compound he hummed a little.

"Was I cute?" Itachi asked, tugging Obito's ear. Obito could not help but grin at his adorable cousin.

"The cutest."

"Do I get dango?" Itachi looked apprehensive and Obito could not resist.

"Let's get dango."

"Okay." Itachi rested his head on Obito's shoulder, content. Obito smiled and hugged Itachi close as he approached the dango vendor's.

"I like Kakashi." Itachi whispered against Obito's neck.

"Of course you do."

That night as Obito ate supper he talked excitedly on how Rin had smiled at him and how he was excited to watch Itachi again. His little cousin had given him a big hug when he brought him home. He was a happy little boy and Obito hoped he stayed that way.

Obito had several missions lined up so it would be at least a month before he could see him again. He, Minato Sensei, Rin and Kakashi had a mission next week. It seemed like an easy enough mission and it would mean more time with Rin. He'd impress her somehow and win her affection. When he would get back he would bring Itachi some dango and take him out for the day, just the two of them.

It would be great. He can picture the next few months in his mind. Kakashi was a Jonin now and it gave more of a chance for Rin to move on.

He and his team would be going to destroy The Kannabi Bridge. It was like a walk in the park. He can already imagine Itachi's little face when he opens the door to a bunch of sweets.

It will be great.

 


End file.
